1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-resistant member and a method for producing the heat-resistant member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a member in which a first layer composed of a ceramic with a high thermal expansion coefficient and a second layer which is composed of a ceramic with a thermal expansion coefficient lower than that of the first layer and which has insulating properties are stacked on a surface of a metal in that order has been reported as a heat-resistant member (for example, see PTL 1). Even when the member is exposed to high temperatures or thermally shocked, delamination does not occur, and the metal is protected while the insulating properties are maintained at a good level. Furthermore, a member in which a second ceramic film with a relative density of 95% or more is stacked on a first ceramic film with a relative density of 95% or less has been reported as a heat-resistant member (for example, see PTL 2). The member has good heat resistance, resistance to thermal shock, and oxygen barrier properties, and the interfacial delamination between the layers is inhibited.